


An Allie is born

by Diddixit



Series: The Rise of Selph [2]
Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: NiGHTS into Dreams - Freeform, Nights - Freeform, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddixit/pseuds/Diddixit
Summary: After they rebelled, NiGHTS and Reala have fought countless battles against their "creator", protecting each other as they stopped Wizeman's plans. Wizeman is not going to play nice, not anymore.
Series: The Rise of Selph [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707478
Kudos: 5





	An Allie is born

The ground below the two siblings shook violently as a new threat rose from below the Dream Gate, now base of operation for the Nightsistance. "Hoo! Wizeman is attacking us directly at our safe spot!" Owl rushed inside of the small shrine below the fountain, his feathers ruffled from how quick he had been flying and how worried he was. "We kind of figured it out, y'know given this whole earthquake situation" Reala sharply replied to the small bird, who looked slightly offended by the youngling's attitude. "You don't understand. It's not-" Owl was cut off by the sound of the ground crumbling to dust. NiGHTS' blue eyes widened at the realization that the thing attacking them was not Wizeman's army but "It's Wizeman himself" she muttered looking at her sibling in fear as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She grabbed Reala's arm as she spoke, holding it tightly, something she always did when worried. "Then what are we waiting for!" Reala placed his french fries fingers on his sister's hand, squeezing softly as if to reassure her before dashing out, leaving Owl to guard the shrine and the ideya palace it hid behind beautiful and velvety curtains. NiGHTS followed her sibling outside, realizing that if Wizeman had decided to attack them himself, this could be their last battle.

As the duo dashed through the air to reach the opening gate, NiGHTS thought back at the reason behind all of this madness. How she discovered about that strange shrine, that inhuman yet charming voice that spoke to her every time she passed out during her punishments, the feeling of anger that filled her as she thought of how they were trapped in a vortex of pain and the night she decided to give the middle finger to Wizeman and run away, hoping to find a way to free Reala, MAGiN and the rest of her family from that monster. All of those thoughts flashed through her mind as she flew, disappearing once the gate appeared in the distance. The doors to Nightopia had been blasted away and many nightopians were scattered on the floor, seemingly sleeping, but most likely dead. Reala trembled at the sight, he was shaking in fear inside of him, but he knew what had to be done, he knew he had to push through. His aqua green eyes scanned the sight in front of them. The nightopians had their little wings burnt and badly damaged, some even had them ripped at multiple places. Cracks could be seen all around the fountain and the stairway that used to appear only to those brave enough had been wiped away completely. He gulped trying to keep his panic under control as he had learned to do. Before his rebellion, it was his persona mask that kept his body calm when he was exposed to violence, but now he no longer had his magical mask and had to control his reactions on his own. NiGHTS watched as well the poor bodies of those innocent nightopians and she felt her body fill with anger at the thought of someone hurting them so much. She placed a hand on Reala's shoulder, trying to help him relax. The two siblings slowly entered the wasted dream gate and carefully looked around, their eyes darting in every direction, never lowering their guard. "I've let you play your little rebellion game long enough. It has finally come the time for me to bring back the Order to this damn land" Wizeman's voice echoed through the air as the two siblings instinctively closed every distance between them, turning around while back to back. One of Wizeman's hands appeared in front of them and blasted a powerful beam at them from its eye, sending the two flying backward, crashing into the fountain and separating from each other. Reala was knocked out as he hit his head on the fountain. The eye approached the two now landed marens, hovering slowly and creepily staring at them as it loaded up another beam. NiGHTS saw it targeting them for its next attack and she crawled as near to her sibling as possible, holding them and shielding them as best as she could from the second death ray. Wizeman's hand widened its eye and a second, powerful shot engulfed the two marens as NiGHTS' vision faded to a familiar and empty blackness.


End file.
